Duji
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Luhan cemburu pada Xiumin,Lalu? Apa yang terjadi pada Xiumin jika namjachingunya cemburu? LUMIN COUPLE


Author : Kim Jae So

Cast : All Members EXO

Pairing : LUMIN,slight KANGMIN

Genre : Romance

Length : ShortFic

Rating : PG or NC?

ShortFic

.

LUMIN

Air mata menetes begitu saja saat melihat namjachingunya bermesraan dengan namja lain. Dia begitu sakit melihat namjachingunya bergandengan tangan dan memeluk orang lain. Tapi,dia sama sekali tak bisa menolak itu semua,ini semua karena tuntutan pekerjaan mereka. Memberi fanservice yang dimau oleh fans-fans mereka. Dia,Kim MinSeok dengan nama panggung XiuMin,melihat namjachingunya dengan perasaan sakit saat berpelukan mesra dengan Oh Sehun. Magnae di grup mereka.

"MinShou ge,waeyo?" Tanya namja tampan yang tinggi menjulang.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris. Hanya kelilipan." Jawab XiuMin atau MinShou ini. MinShou adalah nama china dari MinSeok.

"Jangan berbohong padaku ge,aku tahu kau cemburu." Sambung Tao yang berada di samping Kris.

"Ehmm,ya aku sedikit cemburu melihat Luhan bersama Sehun." Kata XiuMin.

"Ah,aku punya ide ge!" Pekik Tao senang.

"Apa itu Tao?" Tanya XiuMin dan Kris bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau gege buat Luhan cemburu juga! Gege kan dekat Kangta gege." Kata Tao tersenyum evil,mungkin tertular Sehun dan KyuHyun #mimin dilindes kyuhun couple#.

"Ah benar juga ge,mumpung kita masih dipanggung SM Town ini,cepat hampiri Kangta Ge." Kata Kris sembari mendorong-dorong XiuMin ke arah Kangta yang sedang memegang balon warna pink.

.

.

"Kangta hyung." Sapa XiuMin pelan.

"Eh?Baby XiuXiu." Balas Kangta sumringah.

"Hyung,bolehkan aku menemani mu hyung?Aku juga sedang sendiri." Kata XiuMin dengan nada pelan.

"Tentu saja XiuXiu,ini. Kau suka balon kan?Ini untukmu." Kata Kangta sembari memberikan balon warna pink itu pada XiuMin.

"Gomawo hyung,hehehe. Hyung aku sedang kesal." Cerita XiuMin.

"KYAAAAA KANGMIN COUPLE!"

"KANGTA OPPA DENGAN XIUMIN OPPA IS REALL."

"KANGTA KUUUU XIUMINN KUU." #oke ini abaikan yang terakhir,karena itu dari mimin sendiri#.

Semua fans-fans heboh dengan fanservice KangMin couple,padahal mereka tidak melakukan apapun,hanya mengobrol biasa. Dan see!Luhan namjachingu XiuMin menatap KangMin couple itu dengan tajam,lebih tepat nya menatap Kangta yang sedang mencium pipi chubby namjachingunya. Dan mampu membuat semua fans berteriak girang melihat KangMin couple.

"Kau akan aku hukum di atas ranjang XiuShou baby." Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

"Huahhh melelahkan!Luhannie hyung,lelah juga?" Tanya Sehun dengan manja nya.

"EHEM!" Kai terbatuk-batuk melihat HUNHAN yang mojok di sofa.

"Kenapa Jonginie?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ani!KyungSoo hyungie,aku tidur seranjang dengan mu." Kata Kai sembari masuk kamar KyungSoo dengan Chen. Mata Sehun terbelalak kaget,dengan sangat cepat dia memasuki kamar KyungSoo dan Chen yang akan dimasuki oleh KyungSoo sesuai permintaan Kai.

"YAAA!OH SEHUN GET OUT NOW!" Teriakkan Kai begitu keras sampai membuat CHANBAEK yang sedang berciuman panas tambah panas (?).

"Ahhh Sehunnhhh lepashhh."

"Nghhh ahhhh."

Desahan-desahan keluar begitu saja dikamar KyungSoo dan Chen. Membuat semua couple merinding dan melirik para UKE mereka.

"Chagii." Panggil para seme. Seketika itu semua uke lari kecuali BaekHyun dan XiuMin. BaekHyun sudah dibawa ke kamar oleh ChanYeol. XiuMin?Dia ditarik paksa oleh Luhan ke kamar.

CKLEK

BLAM

SRETT~

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat dan terkunci. Luhan mendorong XiuMin ke ranjang dan menindih nya.

"Lu-Luhann,kau mau apa?" Tanya XiuMin takut-takut.

"Menghukum mu." Kata Luhan santai,tangan kiri nya mencengkram kedua tangan XiuMin keatas kepala dengan kuat.

"Menghukum ku?Memang aku salah apa?Lepas,aku mau mandi." Kata XiuMin berontak.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan,sebelum kau menerima hukumanmu baby." Segera saja Luhan mencium bibir pulm XiuMin,mengemut bibir bawah nya tangan kanan nya tak tinggal diam,tangan nakal Luhan memasuki baju tipis XiuMin,mengelus-ngelus dada XiuMin,dan tak lupa menekan-nekan nipple XiuMin dengan telunjuk nya gemas.

"Nghh Luhann." Desah XiuMin. Dengan semangat Luhan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut XiuMin,mengabsen gigi XiuMin satu-persatu,dan mengajar perang lidah.

XiuMin hanya mampu menggeliat menerima rangsangan demi rangsangan dari namjachingunya,dia tak berani melawan Luhan. Dan ini untuk pertama kali nya Luhan memperlakukan dia seperti ini.

Luhan membuka pakaian nya dan XiuMin dengan gesit,mereka full naked sekarang. Luhan memandang tubuh dibawah nya dengan tatapan 'lapar' . Dengan segera dia mengulum nipple pink kecoklatan milik XiuMin,tangan kiri nya mencubiti nipple satunya. Tangan kanan Luhan yang nakal menggenggam erat junior mungil XiuMin,lalu mengocok nya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh,ahh Luhannhh ngghhhh." XiuMin terus saja mendesah dengan perlakuan Luhan

"Nipple mu manis ge,enak." Kata Luhan sembari mengemut nipple XiuMin ganas.

Kocokan pada junior XiuMin semakin cepat dan kasar,membuat XiuMin mendesah keras. Tangan nya menjambak rambut Luhan,menyalurkan rasa nikmat atas perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Luhan menatap XiuMin yang terengah-engah. Tangan nya tetap mengocok dengan ganas.

"Suka ge?Hahaha,akan kubuat kau tidak berjalan ge. Karena kau membuatku cemburu." Kata Luhan lalu memasukkan junior XiuMin kemulut nya. Mengulum,menjilat,menggigiti kepala junior dan mengemut nya dengan ganas tanpa ampun. Membuat XiuMin mendesah nikmat,Melawan pun tidak bisa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapunnhh nghh." Percuma XiuMin mengelak,dia tidak akan pernah selamat dari Luhan. Namja pervert setelah Sehun tentunya.

CROTTT~

"Hmm,enak,manis sama sepertimu." Kata Luhan menelan sperma XiuMin tanpa rasa jijik. Dengan perlahan dia membuka paha XiuMin dengan lebar,memperlihatkan hole memerah XiuMin, dia meliht hole XiuMin dengan tatapan 'lapar dan nafsu' . Dengan segera dia kocok junior nya sendiri yang besar di sekitar hole XiuMin. XiuMin yang setelah klimaks tadi sangat lemas,dia hanya menatap pasrah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Aku akan mulai ke intinya." Kata Luhan sembari menekankan junior besarnya pada hole sempit XiuMin.

"Ughh appo." Lirih XiuMin.

"Maafkan aku ge,aku akan sedikit kasar masih emosi saat melihat kau dengan Kangta ge." Kata Luhan. Dengan sangat kasar dia menghentakkan junior besar nya ke hole sempit XiuMin.

BLESS~

Junior besar Luhan masuk sepenuh nya di hole XiuMin. XiuMin menangis kesakitan,dia merasa perih di hole nya.

SRET~

BLESS~

SRET~

BLESS~

Luhan menggenjot hole XiuMin dengan ganas,tak lupa dia mengemut nipple XiuMin,tangan nakal nya juga mengocok junior XiuMin dengan kasar.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga,LUMIN couple benar-benar hot. Untung aku tadi sempat menaruh handycame di kamar LUMIN." Kata Kris pervert.

Kini semua member melihat adegan yadong LUMIN,yang mereka nanti-nanti.

END

.

.

.

Wahahaha,.. RCL nde,. oh iya,.. DuJi itu artinya CEMBURU dalam bahasa mandarinn ,. :D

tunggu version member lain oke?

salam malas dari author #plak

#tebarin bikini,PARA UKE#

BY SULAY DAUGHTER


End file.
